The following is not an admission that anything discussed below is part of the prior art or part of the common general knowledge of a person skilled in the art.
A surface cleaning apparatus, more commonly known as a vacuum cleaner, may be used to clean a variety of surfaces using at least suction. Various types of vacuum cleaners are known including, without limitation, upright vacuum cleaners, canister vacuum cleaners, stick vacuum cleaners and central vacuum systems. A surface cleaning apparatus typically includes a surface cleaning head with an inlet. Some vacuum cleaners include some or all of the operating components (e.g., the suction motor and the air treatment members) at a location other than the surface cleaning head to enable the surface cleaning head to be lighter or smaller. An upright vacuum cleaner, for example, may include an upright section containing at least an air treatment member that is mounted to a surface cleaning head. A canister vacuum cleaner may include a canister body containing at least an air treatment member and a suction motor that is connected to a surface cleaning head by a flexible hose and a handle. Another type of vacuum cleaner includes the suction motor and the air treatment members (e.g., one or more cyclones) positioned in the surface cleaning head.
A surface cleaning apparatus, such as any of the vacuum cleaners mentioned above, may also include one or more mechanical agitators, such as a rotating brush roll, in the surface cleaning head to facilitate cleaning a surface. One problem with mechanical agitators, particularly rotating brush rolls, is the difficulty removing debris (e.g., hair) that becomes entangled. The surface cleaning head often must be turned upside down to determine if the agitator is entangled or clogged and to remove the debris. Removing the debris from the mechanical agitator located inside the surface cleaning head may also be difficult, especially through the limited opening in the bottom of the surface cleaning head. An inability to remove the debris adequately may result in a decrease in performance and even damage to the mechanical agitator and/or vacuum cleaner.
In some conventional vacuum cleaners, the agitator also may not be suitable for all surfaces and/or conditions. A rotating brush roll, for example, may be desirable to provide agitation on a carpet but not on a hard wood floor. This may further limit the performance as well as the versatility of the vacuum cleaner.